He Doesn't See Me
by Petals1
Summary: Ginny is tired of waiting for Harry to come to his senses. So what does she do? She confess. The concequences....H/G Fluff...


**He Doesn't See Me**

A/N: This is a SHORT fic (i.e., 1 chapter). Ginny's tired of Harry not noticing her and thought she'd confess. The consequences??

****************************************

I sat in the corner and watch. It was like every other nights that I sit here. Six years, six years since the day I first saw him at King's Cross. And he doesn't see me. 

Harry Potter sat with his best friends, Ron my brother, and Hermione, my best friend. They were pouring over a piece of parchment and oblivious to everything around them. Hermione giggled, Ron turned red, and Harry shot a smirk at him. Suddenly, his head turns to me, and I looked down. I could still feel those emerald eyes burning on my neck. I only looked up when he looked away. 

Is it possible to love a boy who was so obviously does not realize you exist? Is it possible for me love him enough to have wasted half of me school career trying to get him to notice me? But I love him. I don't know why, but I love him. 

I looked back up at him, and in me, there was this force, this strength, pulling me to my feet. Before I know it, I was standing over the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat. They all looked up at me. I swallowed. _Well, here goes nothing._ I got up my courage (before it fled from me again), and said

"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment please?"

He nodded and followed me out of the portrait hole. I swung the the Fat Lady closed, and turned to him. He was looking at me with a curious kind of look. I took a big breath, then:

HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE SUCH A PRAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE BEEN SITTING IN THAT CORNER WATCHING YOU?_ EVERY NIGHT! _AND DO YOU SEE ME? NO! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH THESE TWO YEARS. YOU KNOW I WAS ALWAYS THERE. YOU KNOW IT. YOU CAME TO RON, TO HERMIONE, EVEN TO THE TWINS FOR COMFORT. DO YOU EVER COME TO ME? NO! SOMETIMES, SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU REALIZE I EXIST. WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, HARRY, YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, AND I WOULDN'T CARE, BECAUSE _I LOVE YOU!_"

Horror sunk in within me as I realized what I just shouted in his face. A look of intense shock came over his face. I stared into those eyes for a moment, then turned on the heals of my shoes, and faced the Fat Lady, who was blinking at me as though she never saw me before. I snapped at her

"What? Never heard the words before? Open the door, now!"

I stormed into the Common Room to find everyone staring at me. So they heard, so what? I don't care. I ran up to my dormitory, and climbed into bed, yanked the screens around me, and lay down. 

I closed my eyes and did not allow myself to think. I couldn't dwell on what I did. IT was done. What was the point of torturing yourself when nothing could be helped. I will have to face the whole school tomorrow, and Harry too. Life would go on, and for all I know, Harry might still ignore me. 

~*~

By the next morning, I had considered running away, feeding myself to Charlie's Hungarian Horntails, jump off the Astronomy Tower, committing suicide, or facing Harry. All suggestions sounded equally tempting. 

I got up, dressed and walked down to breakfast, all under the stares of my dorm mates. Lucky for me, it was a Saturday, and most of the Great Hall was empty, since everyone was at Hogsmead. That is, except for a certain person. 

Harry Potter

_Chin up, head high, back straight. _I walked directly toward him and sat down next to him. He doesn't seem to notice me at first, but after what seemed like a decade, he looked up at me. I looked back. I did not break eye contact until he had looked away. He looked down at him plate, and spoke. Or at least he tried to speak. Sounds came from his throats but did not make words. Finally

"Would you like to go for a walk? I would like to show you something." 

I nodded and followed him from the table. What little members of Gryffindor left at the table stared at us as we made our way out of the Hall. We began to take up a long rickety staircase I've never been on before, and into long winding passages, tunnels that had no ends. The longer we walked, the more I was afraid that we would be lost.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where I often go when I need time to myself. Come on, it's not far and..." seeming to read her mind, "I know the way back."

I couldn't help but trust him. I followed him into more passages and stairs, until we reached a door. Harry pulled open the door, and invited me in.

It seemed that I stepped into a room of fairy tale. It did not look like a room, but surely it was. I recognized the ceiling similar to the Great Hall's, but instead of the whirling snow outside, it showed a clear blue sky, filled with birds and butterflies flying around. Around me were numerous trees and bushes full of sweet smelling flowers. I breathed in a sigh of content. Such place couldn't be Hogwarts, Hogwarts with the bustles and hustles of student lives. It had to be magic. 

I laughed a bit at the though. Of course it was magic. Only magic could have built such a place. I was suddenly aware of Harry looking at me. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off

"Harry, I want to apologized about last night. I shouldn't have said all that horrible things to you. I don't know what came over me, and well, just forget it, ok?"

He shook his head

"Such confession," I flinched at the word confession, "Ginny, doesn't come from sudden urge of emotions. It had to have come from the bottom of your heart. And after the shock cleared last night, I laid in bed thinking about what you said, Ginny, and I realized...I realized that you were right." 

I stared at him

"Ginny...I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what? You had nothing to be sorry about..." unless he was sorry he couldn't return my feelings.

"Maybe I've just been taking you for granted. Well, I listen to Ron mostly, and according to him, you were happy, and you had everything, and you didn't need me, and he went on and on about what an annoying brat you were and all that, well, I just assumed that...well..."

"But what you said to me yesterday had me thinking. What if one day you don't follow me around anymore? what if one day you suddenly were gone. And I realized that my life not only was made of Ron and Hermione, but you also. I think about only other time I had this thought. In the Chamber. I saw you lying there, and I was afraid Ginny. Afraid what would happen if you were dead, afraid what me life, the world would be like without you. And only last night, I realized that I _need_ you, Ginny."

He broke off. I continued to stare at him, not daring to understand, not daring to hope, that he might...Harry suddenly pulled me close, and I buried my face in his chest. I let out a choked cry, and felt him smoothing my hair. He leaned down and whispered in my ears

_"I love you, Ginny."_

As Harry's lips brushed mine, I knew, that everything would be alright, with Voldemort, with everything, so as long as I have Harry here, with me, by my side. 

*******************************

A/N: Told you it was short. Fluffy...REVIEWS...see that "s"??? it's PLURAL!!


End file.
